In a Sentimental Mood
by Claire P. Everson
Summary: LOTS OF TIVA! The ipod challenge...very entertaining. Rated for implied smut


"_In a Sentimental Mood" by Duke Ellington and John Coltrane_

Ziva had turned on the CD to play lightly in the background as they ate supper that night. She didn't know why, or quite understand the way music seemed to speak, but it soothed her none the less.

When they finished the meal, he stood up and offered his hand. "Shall we dance, milady?" She couldn't help but giggle. Since when did she giggle? "But of course my little hairy butt."

He pulled her close and whispered the first line into her ear so quietly it was more like simply a sigh. "In a sentimental mood, I can see the stars shine through my window…."

They finished the rest of the song, her head lying on his chest as they simply revolved on spot. He grinned his famous DiNozzo smile at her. "That may not be Sinatra, but I like it."

She giggled again before being cut off by his mouth on hers.

"_Chicks Dig It" by Chris Cagle_

He looked her up and down before smiling at her. "You're dressed awfully nice today Sweetcheeks."

"Why must you always run your eyes up and down a female body when looking at her?" she asked.

"It's like when one takes a long swallow of the first taste of a bottle of wine-it enjoying the effects."

"There's more to it than that. Do not make me use a paperclip."

"I can top it off with my famous smile. The chicks dig it."

"_If it Makes You Happy" by Sheryl Crow_

She belonged a long way from here. That much was true. But she couldn't help but smiling at the second part-drank til I was thirsty again. It sounded like Tony when he was on the awful ship.

Tony. What a strange person. Well, only sometimes. It seemed nothing could truly make him happy, except listening to his Coltrane and Sinatra CDs. Sometimes she wondered if he was stoned he was so mellow.

He claimed he was so happy. But if he was so happy, why did he say that it was bad? And why was he still so sad?

"_Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White Tees_

In retrospect, she knew she knew she had right to have feelings for him. She felt so separated, like by an ocean, throughout the whole ordeal. But now that was over.

She knew her feeling were still there. She wished she could just admit to it and just make him fall.

Those eyes, his smile, his teasing. They all did it to her. Made her so happy, even when she couldn't help but be sad because he wasn't hers.

It's what he did to her, what he did to her.

"_Beer for My Horses" by Toby Keith and Willie Nelson_

Justice was always served with Mossad. It was simple, the perpretrators were simply shot. Then she'd go back to her apartment and drink a bottle of wine.

Tonight was different. She was in the United States, sitting at the bar with a team after a particularly hard case. Tony was looking at her with a particularly sneaky gleam in his eye. "Zee, why don't you do some whiskey shots with me?"

"I am not particularly fond of whiskey, Tony."

"Awww. Daniel not your friend?" She looked at him, knowing he would know what she was asking. "Jack Daniels. Tennessee whiskey. C'mon Ziva! One little shot!"

"Fine Tony! One shot." Of course one shot turned into ten. By the time she had finished, she was very ineberated and happy. "That stuff is not so bad Tony!"

"Whiskey shots. Justice. Friends. Reminds me of a country song," he slurred in reply. "Let's get out of here." So they did, as Tony began mumbling about beer for horses.

"_Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard._

The honey dust would come in handy one day he knew, and he couldn't wait to taste it on her honey colored skin. He could just imagine licking it up, slowly, oh so very slowly.

It was pure sugar, an amazing aphrodisiac. For some reason it tasted even better on her skin than anyone else's. He sprinkled some much lower than her chest and smiled as she moaned. Tonight couldn't be any better.

As he began licking her up, he realized that the combination of sugar and her was a delicacy to die for.

_That's What You Get" by Paramore_

"I cannot believe I fell for all your bullshit! I should have known that you would go chasing after some other shorts!"

"The term is skirt, Zee. SKIRT!"

"No matter! I never should have taken a chance. Never risked my heart for you! I guess that is what I get for letting my heart go off and win!"

There was a knock on the door. Tony took a deep breath before going to answer it. "Hey, Melinda." Ziva instantly growled lightly.

"Ziva, my cousin, Melinda. Mel, the love of my life, Ziva."

"_Spiderwebs" by No Doubt_

"Gibbs! I think someone is stalking me!" Ziva shouted one Monday morning. "They have been calling me for a week and a half and just listen for a few seconds before hanging up!"

"Maybe you should call the police. Or the Embassy. They could do something," Gibbs muttered around his coffee cup.

"Or I could look it up from your phone records," McGee countered.

"Please McGee? I think I could brush up on my paperclip skills. It has been a while."

During this whole exchange, Tony began looking rather nervous. He kept fiddling with the paperclips on his desk and nearly knocked his coffee off at one point. "Boss, I'm going to use the little boy's room."

When he got in the bathroom, his phone went off. _I know it was you.___Damn Ziva.

_Of course._ He replied._ Do you want to go to dinner tonight? I'm sorry for being a creeper._

"_You Look Good in My Shirt" by Keith Urban_

It was Sunday morning. Ziva had slept over after a late night of movies. Of course, not that much sleeping had been done, but who was Tony to complain?

The smell of eggs frying and French toast wafted down the hallway to his bedroom. It was in that moment that he realized that his girl was not in bed with him. _Cooking?_ He thought. _This will be good._

He walked out of the bedroom, only pausing to put on a pair of shorts. He noticed one of his drawers open, but dismissed it as a careless task he hadn't completed the day before. That opinion changed when he saw Ziva, dancing around the kitchen, wearing one of his old OSU tee shirts. He smiled at the carefree look she had going for her this morning. "I think that shirt suits you better than me."

"_Love in this Club" by Usher_

He couldn't help watch the woman from across the packed room on that Friday evening. It was summer, so the club was packed with college girls as well as the usual older crowd. But it didn't matter how old this woman was. He was captivated.

He came up behind her, grabbed her hips, and began dancing. She immediately responded, grinding into him slowly as the beat dictated. In turn, his hands began moving up and down her body. He could feel her nipples harden through the halter top she wore. This proceeded to turn him on further.

The song ended. "Wanna go someplace more…private?" he suggested in the mystery girl's ear before gently biting it. She moaned and turned in his arms. It was his Ziva.

"Only if you want to incur the wrath of Gibbs, yes."

"Who's scared of the Big Bad Wolf" He kissed her full on. "Let's go."


End file.
